


Medicine

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [15]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 18: say ah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

"Say ah…"

"I'm fine, Ayame." Koenma said batting at Ayame's hand coughing hard in the process.

Ayame raised her eyebrow at him watching him hack into his hand. Yes her so believed that he was fine. Hacking into your hand as if your lung wanted to escape your chest was not a sign of being fine. Huffing out a breath Ayame blew her bangs out of her face in annoyance.

"I can see that." She murmured sitting back on his desk and pulling the spoon away from him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine." Once more Koenma hacked into his hand talk about dignified. Couldn't he at least do that when his girlfriend wasn't around to see him and worry? It was only making her believe more that he was sick.

"You don't look fine to me."

Once more Ayame raised the spoon to his lips and waited, eyebrows arched as she waited. The spoon kissing his lips, as she waited for him to relent, because obviously she wasn't about to until he'd taken his medicine. And typical of Koenma he stared back at her willing her to back down. She shook her head and waited, when he didn't do anything she verbally prompted him.

"Say ah…" She prompted with a hint of exasperation in her voice as she waited.

Could he be any more of a child, for god 's sake, he was twenty-five and he was acting like someone twenty years younger. Why? Because he was utterly in denial that he was sick and needed medicine and rest. It was bad enough they'd been playing this game for the last twenty minutes, and already spilt the majority of the bottle of cough syrup. She knew it tasted horrible but how did he expect to get any better?

"I'm fi-" Koenma started to say only to find a spoon in his mouth preventing him from saying anything further.

Grinning Ayame pulled the spoon from his lips and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to swallow. When he finally did she smiled and leaned in giving him a peck on the cheek as a reward.

"See that wasn't so bad."

Koenma on the other hand, looked as if he was about to launch fiercest pout known to man at his girlfriend for being so tricky. Not like he could entirely blame her, he wouldn't have taken the cough syrup at all without her being devious. But still she didn't have to shove the spoon in his mouth she could have found another way. Preferably, one that wasn't so violent.

"Speak for yourself Ayame, that stuff is horrible." He muttered looking around for his bottle of water, eventually spotting it behind his girlfriend and getting an idea, shifting his chair he wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist and pulled her down to his level and planting a smooch on her lips as he went for the water bottle with his hands. Pulling away as soon as the plastic was in his hands and grinning at her.

"If you just got me sick Koenma, you're going to be in a lot of trouble." She said narrowing her eyes at him as he took a sip from his bottle looking particularly smug before rolling her eyes and standing up, "I'll come back in a couple hours, you had better have eaten something by then."

If she acted anymore like his mother, he would probably go crazy. Though he supposed it was probably a good thing that she cared that much about him. Taking another sip of his water bottle he sighed and pushed away from his desk, checking the time. The cafeteria should be open now for lunch, he supposed he could force some soup or something down his throat to make her happy.

Four Days Later

Ayame came into his office looking like death had just rolled over her and claimed her. Skin pale with a hint of rose from fever and a tissue clutched in her hands. If he wasn't so sure that he had looked much the same a few days ago Koenma probably would have found the dramatic-ness in which she displayed being sick rather funny.

"You are in a lot of trouble mister." Ayame said trying to look mad at him but in the end she only managed to look really tired and quite sick making Koenma get up and help her to sit in a chair.

"You don't look so good maybe you should go back to your dorm and rest." Koenma murmured pushing a few strand of her hair that had escaped behind her ear. She was really warm, getting her lay down and sleep would probably be a good idea not to mention she should probably take some of that horrid tasting medicine she'd shoved down his throat.

Shaking her head Ayame started to stand up before falling back into the seat. Right now she really hated him, she didn't usually get sick and when she did it wasn't this bad, what the hell had Koenma had? The Plague? She snorted yeah because that was likely. She held her head things were spinning she wasn't going anywhere in the near future.

"Koenma the room is spinning…" She murmured trailing off as the room took a lovely Technicolor swirl toward her making her stomach squirm like what little she had eaten wanted to come up and play.

Worry crossed his face when he said that, he knew that he hadn't ended up seeing things spinning. Apparently she hadn't had whatever he'd had before. Though it had affected him just like a regular cold, concerned he helped her stand slowly so as not to make her feel any dizzier than she already was. They were halfway to the door when he realized that this was bound to draw quite a few stares and they'd have to come up with a believable story as to why she was in his office. Well that could be taken care of later right now he was taking his girlfriend to the infirmary and then escorting her to her dorm.

It took many long-suffering moments of walking through crowded hallways to get to the infirmary. Moreover, if Koenma had expected a break from all the stares of the students he was rewarded with stares from the nurses in the office. He glared at them successfully getting them to stop staring as he approached the desk.

"Sadoku-san needs to see the doctor." He said flatly, like they couldn't see that she was sick but hey sometimes stating the obvious with them was necessary. After all they had been really helpful when he'd come to see them about his cold. …NOT.

The receptionist looked at Ayame from behind the counter and then motioned for them to sit down, bustling through various papers on the desk as if she were searching for something. Koenma assumed it was Ayame's records, but what did he know she could just be trying to make it look like she had something to do now that he was sitting in the waiting room. He sighed and drummed his fingers on his knees in annoyance, his eyes flicking to make sure Ayame was ok every now and again. He wished he could let her lean on him, as he wanted to do but…stupid rules they made life so difficult.

Time seemed to drag on as he listened to his girlfriend wheeze and proceed to hack up a lung after wheezing in a breath. God she sounded awful, and yet he was amazed that through it all she was able to maintain that 'we're-just-friends-and-nothing-more' outward appearance despite being sick enough to stumble straight to his office to yell at him. Her priorities were rather funny sometimes. Finally another nurse appeared and ushered them to an examining room and gave him a dirty look when he tried to remain after she gave Ayame a hospital gown to change into. Looking sheepish he left the room and stood in the hall while she changed.

The doctor went in but he didn't follow chances were he'd get even more funny looks if he did so he stayed put and eventually she came back out dressed and looking a little more tired than she had been before.

"Koenma-sama?" The doctor asked finally noticing he was there, "What are you doing here?"

"She was talking to me when her cold decided to get worse." He explained trying to effect that stuff like that happened all the time and wasn't that big a deal.

"I see…Will you be responsible for taking her back to her dorm?"

He sighed the doctor was giving him one of those looks, "I was going to have Saotome-san do it unless you don't think I should."

The doctor nodded his head for a moment, "No you should take her, make sure she takes one of these and gets some sleep." The doctor said handing over a small bottle of pills off a shelf after checking the label.

Pasting an annoyed look on his face instead of one of slight relief Koenma nodded, "Thank you sensei."

And with that he escorted Ayame out of the doctor's office and bundled her up in the hall and led her out of the main building and across campus to her dorm. She fumbled a bit with the keys once they had climbed all nine flights of stairs but eventually unlocked the door and led him inside and crumpling into a small heap on her bed.

Good to know she wasn't going to put up much of a fight about sleeping now. Retrieving the bottle of pills from his pocket he looked at her and went to get her a bottle of water from the mini fridge that she and Koto shared before moving back to her and helping her sit up.

"Ayame you have to take this before going to sleep."

She shook her head and snuggled into his chest quite content with him being near. He sighed and tilted her head back so that she was looking at him. "Ayame…say ah…"

Pouting her lips she nodded in defeat, she was not going to act like a baby like he had and took the pill and washed it down with a sip of water, which she decided tasted really good and took another big gulp before giving him back the bottle and snuggling back into his side.

"You'll stay right?" She mumbled.

Rolling his eyes Koenma loosened the tie at his neck and lowered both of them down so that she was pressed against his side. That was answer enough for her as she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Ayame."


End file.
